Stuck In A Hole
by Clow Impact
Summary: When Leon takes a tumble courtesy of one blonde swordsman, the events that follow help him to realise exactly what his feelings for Cloud actually are. Will the rest of the committee be happy for the pair or will bitter jealousy break the two apart?


Disclaimer:: I unfortunately do _not_ own any of the characters from this piece, as much as I wish I did.. Ah well. They all belong to Square Enix and stuff, those very nice people who gave me the ingredients I needed for this.

This is my first ever fic so I apologise in advance if you don't like it.. I'll try harder! :3 The title came from a personal joke between a good friend and myself when we were playing Flyff, fun times they are. It wasn't until I'd finished this first chapter when I noticed the title bares little relevance to the whole thing.. just the beginning of the fic. I'll just pretend it's an extended metaphor and try to sound clever and all that jazz. Depending on the feedback I get from this chapter I might put it down to experience so just leave reviews so I can see what you all think and I'll get better at writing these loverrrrrrly things.

POV changes between both Leon and Cloud, so it _m_ayget a little confusing sometimes, but bare with me. It should be pretty easy to follow. I'm now realising how much of an essay this intro is so I'll shut up and get on with it.

Thank you all for reading! :)

And also thank you to SoraStrife for proof reading my work.

--- o ---

Chapter One - Revelation

Leon

One ring, two rings, three ri-- "Cloud Strife, get your ass back down to the Bailey now!" Leon growled down the phone, currently at the bottom of a ditch the blonde had pushed him into before swiftly running off. "You need to.. I can't.. ugh. I'm stuck in a hole and I can't get out!" His tone was half whining at the end and the soft chuckle from the other end of the line made him sigh in annoyance. The scarred man listened for a second to the blonde before leaning back against the brick embedded in the hole surrounding him. "You know, I bet the couch is _really_ uncomfortable.." the lion drawled down the line, a smirk slowly working its way onto his face, only to be wiped from view seconds later when the other man reminded him he was stuck where he was. "Cloud just.. forget it." Slamming the phone shut Leon looked around, pulling his gloves on tighter and then attempting to climb out of the ditch he'd found himself in.

It wouldn't have been that bad, if it wasn't raining that is.. but of course it was pouring it down, that was just Leon's luck right now. Growling about 'stupid blondes', 'stupid rain' and of course the 'stupid slippery slopes of a stupid ditch' the brunette eventually lost his footing, falling a good ten feet and landing badly on his left ankle. Taking a sharp intake a breath he wiped a dirty gloved hand on his leather pants before running it through his hair to calm himself before counting to ten in his head. He stood up and tested his weight on the foot, and just as to be expected with his luck so far, it was at least sprained, if not broken. Bringing his hand in front of his face he sighed at the sight of red on his gloves, he'd hit his head when he fell too.. seemed to be getting better and better. Steel eyes locked on the phone that had fallen out of his pocket and Leon pressed the redial button and prayed that Cloud would answer.

Cloud

Leon was so cute when he was angry. That was the only thought on Cloud's mind as he pocketed the phone after the brunette had finished his tantrum. The way his eyes burned with a passionate fire and his coral lips almost pouting. Almost. Nobody would be stupid enough to tell Leon that he pouted, they'd expect a black eye in the morning, Cloud knew that first hand. For a second he'd actually been scared of the other man, and with the throbbing cheek he had the next morning when he'd woken up on the couch told him that Leon had a harsh left hook. Feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket, he answered without checking the caller ID, since there was only one person it would be. "Yes my lion, what's wrong? Still stuck in that hole?" he teased, the smirk back full force on his face. As Leon explained to him what had happened, with a few more curse words - and quite a bit more exaggeration Cloud was sure – than necessary, the blonde had turned in his path and ran back to where he'd left his brunette companion.. back at that devilish hell-hole. Wincing as he found Leon nursing his ankle at the bottom he cleared his throat to make his entrance known, before jumping down and immediately seeing to the other's injury.

Leon

Slapping Cloud's hand away Leon tried standing up again, despite the other telling him to take it easy and just climb on his back. "Please Cloud, there's no way you coul-- hey, put me down!" he tried to stop him, but Cloud was just too strong for him, and there was no stopping the blonde from picking Leon into his arms and jumping up the height of the hole and out onto the ground around it. "Stupid, stubborn, mako-infused ugh.." he muttered under his breath, knocking Cloud's chest with his fist and groaning at the other's smirk."You know, you _can_ put me down now.. I can walk fine on my own," he said sternly, making his point known to the swordsman who seemed adamant in carrying him all the way back to their joint home in the town. It was no secret that the two lived together, and the rumours that the two were secret lovers were a bit more than rumours.. well, not that anyone knew. Looking into Cloud's face he wished he could take all that he'd said right back, as the look of guilt on the blonde's face was quite clear.. he felt responsible for the state Leon was in now. "Hey, get that look off of your face now. It's not your fault, I shouldn't have tried climbing up. I knew it was too wet to make it but I tried anyway.." The encouragement wasn't helping much, that much he could tell from the solemn feeling in the other man's eyes.. and there was only one thing Leon could think to do. Lifting a hand up he pulled Cloud face over and kissed him, letting him know that he was fine, with the underlying message of 'Cheer up or suffer my wrath.' The message was well received as a hint of a smile crossed the blonde's face, his features softening slightly and even his eyes seemed to lighten. "Now can we please just get inside so I can see what's wrong with my ankle?" he asked, tapping the other's cheek and humming in amusement when Cloud quickly turned to bite his finger. "And you said _I_ was the one with the oral fixation.." the brunette whispered, yet loud enough for the stunned blonde to hear as he ran his finger down the side of Cloud's jaw. The said man's brain had decided to reboot at that moment, Leon wasn't normally one to make such comments.. did he really hit his head that hard?

Cloud

Eventually they made it back to the house and Leon had to dig through the other man's pockets to find his key and open the door, Cloud had persisted in carrying him all the way home to make sure the injured brunette didn't hurt himself any further.. and to make sure Leon didn't notice the growing bulge in his pants. Well it wasn't his fault, Leon was suggesting some things that he'd definitely have to indulge in when the brunette was up for sex again.. damn he had a good imagination. He reminded himself to invest in a hot-tub as soon as they had the money to do so, as one of his lion's suggestions kept playing over and over in his head. "Leon I think it's obvious you've broken it, I'll call Aerith and she'll come and fix it," the blonde pointed out, shaking his head from the other distractions and placing his lover carefully on the couch in the living room. He ignored the pleading look on the other's face and reached into the brunette's pocket for his cell phone, since he never had credit.. as Leon was the only one of the pair who made calls. "Hello? Aerith it's Cloud, can you come over? No, just you. I don't _care_ if Yuffie wants to see Leon. Ugh, Leon needs you okay? Come alone or not at all." He closed the phone and sighed in annoyance, putting the thing on Leon's chest, choosing to ignore the smile on the other man's face. "Don't even say it.. I hate it when they all assume that we want them here, I mean, if I wanted to talk to Yuffie I would call _her_ and not Aerith. Why don't they see that?" he ranted, kneeling down next to Leon who was sat up against the back of the couch and resting his ankle on the coffee table in front of them. He let the other stroke his face, running his fingers over his nose and lips with feather-light touches. It was strange how such a battle hardened soldier could still be so gentle with it came to his affectionate side, something that nobody but Cloud had ever really seen.

He could still remember the first time Leon had submitted himself to him, it'd been a few weeks into the relationship and the brunette didn't want to rush things at all. Cloud hadn't really understood why he had reservations about sex, the other man clearly didn't appreciate his own sex appeal, not like Cloud did anyway. They'd gone to bed after being dragged to a meal with Aerith, Tifa and the rest of the committee in some fancy restaurant in the city, and after they'd stripped down to their nightwear Cloud was just ready to try and force himself to sleep. It wasn't until he felt lips on the back of his neck that he even acknowledged the hand on his hip and the other sneaking its way to the other side. He'd turned to face the brunette then, smirk on his face when he saw the lust swirling in those steel-grey hues. He'd waited so long for this moment and he was going to make every second count when it came down to it. The blonde was going to make sure that Leon kept on coming back for more after he was done with him, and make sure he'd never have to stray.

As the other's parted lips let out a whisper of his name in such an unintentionally seductive tone, it was Cloud who was fighting back a groan of arousal as he gave in to his companion. After all, who was he to deny his lion what he wanted the most? And if he wanted sex, then Cloud was definitely more than willing to indulge the other man in such activities, and then with one fluid movement he had Leon pinned underneath him, a look of shock crossing the brunette's face. "May I?" he'd asked as his hands slipped down to Leon's boxers, pulling them from his body after a hesitant nod of approval. Catching Leon's lips with his own Cloud lets his hands roam over the well toned body of the man under him, fingers tracing each defined muscle and memorising every spot which made the other squirm and writhe. He'd watched in delight as his lover-to-be groaned when he ground down against him, the low husky sound that he desperately wanted to hear again. Pausing for a second to remove the rest of his own clothes, he whispered something in Leon's ear which made the younger man's cheek go a slight shade of pink, a feat Cloud took great pride in achieving. A sharp pull on his hair however snapped him out of his reverie and after a low growl at his brunette they finally got down to business..

'Such a fantastic night..' Cloud thought, not hearing Aerith arriving at their house until Leon had told him to answer the door and let her in already. Sighing the blonde stood up and headed to the front door, looking through the glass to check for any other unwanted visitors before opening the door and letting the woman inside. "He's in the living room, I think he's broken his ankle." Straight to the point as per usual, yet it was exactly what Aerith was expecting as she headed right into the other room, a sigh of 'Oh Leon..' making him snort in amusement at the perfect expression he could predict would be on the brunette's face. Walking to the door he leant against the frame and smiled at the perfect prediction he'd made; The steel eyes looking to the floor, the half-jutted out lip and the half-shrug of the shoulders that made the man look like a scolded teenager. Her examination had only taken around fifteen minutes, and as a specialist healer she was able to cure most of the broken bone and the cut on Leon's head which wasn't that serious.. she really was a miracle worker in Cloud's eyes. However, when she told Leon to refrain from anything _too_ strenuous with her eyes locked on Cloud at that moment, the blonde put his hand behind his head and scratched his neck nervously. She couldn't know, could she? Eh who was he trying to fool, Aerith knew _everything, _that's what she was best at.. besides healing wounds and treating injuries of course. The slight smile on her face told him he was right, the look she was giving him made him feel as if she could read his very thoughts. After assuring her that he could get Leon up to his bedroom by himself, Cloud somehow managed to talk Aerith into leaving them to it but as he was about to the close the door behind her, she turned to him and said in her soft voice, "I really am happy for you both, your secret is safe with me.." The gesture made him smile that time, and she smiled back, happy that Cloud was finally able to smile again. Returning to the living room feeling a little better after that reassurance from the woman said to still be in love with him, Cloud settled into the couch next to Leon and half-heartedly smirked to himself when the brunette leaned into his chest. "You'll have to behave yourself, nothing too strenuous Aerith said," the blonde chastised, laughing clearly when the other slapped his thigh with a firm hand. It was so easy to wind Leon up, far too easy.. but that was just one of the things that he loved about the man.

Leon

'Me behave? The nerve of this guy!' Leon thought, bringing his hand down against the first body part he could find of Cloud's and making a small sound of annoyance when the blonde had the audacity to laugh at his behaviour. "You're the one who'll have to watch it," he muttered, his mind clear again after his 'few moments' of light-headedness which made him come out with such crude suggestions before. When he thought about it, his heart actually sped up a little as his imagination kicked itself into gear again.. was he always this much of a.. well, hormone driven teenager? He was 21 for crying out loud, he'd been so buy working on the town he hadn't given his sex life much thought, Cloud's libido was just more active because of the mako.. or that's what he had told himself. Since before Cloud he'd been a complete virgin, he'd come up with the conclusion that it was just the effect that Cloud had on him. Nobody else had made him feel like this, not even Rinoa.. and she was a magic-fuelled, perfect goddess of a woman.. she didn't have a fault (not including her rambling which could rival Yuffie's or Selphie's any day). The only thing he could pick out was that she just wasn't Cloud.. He'd tried to categorise his feelings for the other swordsman in so many different ways in made his head spin, but he still didn't know exactly where to put them. The love he had with Cloud was so much different than the kind he'd shared with Rinoa, it was more physical and he felt like he could be emotionally involved with the blonde than he could have been with the other woman. She'd cling to him at any given chance whereas Cloud knew exactly what personal space meant to him, one to enjoy the solitude himself. However with his current lover Leon didn't really mind sharing his space at all, it made sense since they were living together and that they were sharing a bed despite there being two bedrooms in the house. That was just to keep up the illusion that they were still only friends, they just weren't ready for the others to know about their relationship yet.

Despite that, he'd never said to Cloud that he loved him and the same the other way, which confused him a little. Rinoa had told him she'd loved him a few times, and she'd gotten quite offended when he'd not said it back to her. He'd thought that you were supposed to say it to express your emotions towards a person, but he and Cloud were – dubbed by Yuffie – the two "most emotionally retarded" men in the whole of Radiant Garden. Huffing to himself he turned his head to look up at the blonde spiked head next to him, a sound of questioning coming from the man near him. His throat seemed to get dry as he prepared himself to say it, was this supposed to happen when you were about to express your love to someone? Inwardly hating his voice box he just shook his head, trying to ignore the snort of amusement that came from Cloud. Why was it so hard to say it? Why couldn't he tell Cloud that he loved him?

Cloud

Biting his lip to stop himself from asking, Cloud kept his eyes on the brunette head of hair in front of him whilst trying to figure out what the other had wanted to say. Leon had looked pretty serious before his had taken an almost scared look before turning away and just pretending he hadn't turned around in the first place. Wrapping his arms around the other man's torso Cloud pulled Leon closer to him, resting his chin on one shoulder and the other leaned back into him again. They rarely had times like this, just the two of them relaxing together in such positions; if anyone would even suggest the two of them embracing like that then the thought would be laughed off in a matter of seconds. "So are you going to tell me what's up? Or... are you just going to sit there and revel in the silence you just made awkward?" he asked, smirking once more when the brunette let out a groan of slight embarrassment. The sigh that followed made him loosen his hold on Leon and let him turn around to face him completely. He could see the hesitation on the other's face and the lump in his throat that he swallowed as he cleared it, his eyes moved to the tongue that crept out and swiped across dry lips and he hummed appreciatively when Leon pressed those lips against his own. A small poke under the lion's ribs made his lips part and he slipped his tongue past and touched Leon's, at which the brunette let out a soft moan of arousal and pulled way. A smile on his face, Cloud leaned back and decided to let his man say what he wanted to, no more interruptions from him at all.

Leon

Damn that kiss just nearly made him lose track of his thoughts completely, Cloud just had to know that he felt dazed after just kissing him. He tried not to look at the smile on the blonde's face, in danger of the blush creeping back onto his face again. Looking directly into Cloud's eyes he bit his tongue slightly as he tried to put his thoughts into words, trying not to make them sound completely cheesy but he couldn't really think straight.. not after that. "Cloud.." he started, placing his hands on the other's abdomen and tapping his fingers along his shirt. "I.. just wanted.. to say that I uh.." he stopped for a second, taking a deep breath before he could even think about continuing on with this, but he knew it was too late to back out now. "I love you." There. He'd said it. And damn that felt so good to finally say those words and mean then, he felt.. invincible, as if nothing could ruin this moment if it tried. He waited for Cloud's reaction almost nervously, as the other had yet to make a movement and he was, though he wouldn't admit it, a little worried. He hadn't to wait too long before Cloud crashed his lips forward into his again, making him gasp in half-shock at the emotion he could feel in the kiss, it wasn't just lust or desperation, he could _feel_ that it was more than that and it made him feel so elevated. It was almost a minute before the blonde pulled back, a smile on his face like he'd never seen before and those mako-infused hues were shining with what he could only interpret as joy. And when the words 'I love you too' rang through his ears like a prayer, he let himself laugh with relief and he leaned forward and rested his forehead on Cloud's shoulder. Fingers trailed circles on the small of his back and he hummed in comfort as the other let his warm breath ghost over his neck. Letting his eyes drift closed the brunette succumbed to the calling of sleep and fell against the blonde holding him up, oblivious to the smile and the small chucked resounding through the room.

--- o ---

Chapter One is complete!

I already have an idea for the second chapter, thanks to **Stereo Skyline**. (:

"**Close your eyes don't say a word, you're way too beautiful to hurt**." the blonde whispered as he pushed a lock of chocolate coloured hair from the other's face, leaning in and capturing Leon's soft lips with his own, smiling as hands wrapped themselves in his vest top and pulled him down back onto the bed. "**For some reason I keep believing that we're gonna die like this, you know?**" Receiving a nod in agreement as a reply he put both of his hands on either side of the body under him and broke the kiss, leaving his face just inches away from Leon's and ignoring the groan of disappointment the other let out.

Two lines of lyrics picked from the song that I thought I could use.. cheesy I know but I like it. I'm not even sure if it even fits together that well.. but my want to use it overruled my English. The song is called **Heartbeat** and it's a really cute track, really one to cheer you up when you need it. If you managed to read this far down then congratulations and thanks for sticking with me.

Please review with any constructive criticism if you feel the need to. (: x


End file.
